Crazy Truth
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Natasha Mills always thought that there was something wrong going on in the world, but when her brother comes back from the dead, it freaks her out and causes her to hunt down the very crazy drunkard that her mother had talked about. Book 1 in Sheriff's Daughter.
1. Prologue

Crazy Truth

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Natasha Mills always thought that there was something wrong going on in the world, but when her brother comes back from the dead, it freaks her out and causes her to hunt down the very crazy drunkard that her mother had talked about. Book 1 in Sheriff's Daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Natasha.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the 13th series that I'm posting for Supernatural. I hope that you guys will like the character Natasha. I thought that this series would be a bit of a fun one… and it would be something to kind of put a spin on when this series got closer to season 13. I hope that I do alright with it, and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

**Prologue**

A young woman with brown hair walked up the steps to her childhood home. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She had been away to college and it had been a learning experience of being away from home. She wouldn't admit it out loud to her mother who had urged her to go to college that she didn't like it because that was not something that her mother wanted to argue about. It was all because she was the last living child of her mother and father after her brother had passed away.

She knocked on the door and heard the shuffling of footsteps and the opening of the door and a pair of arms wrapping around her. She buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"I didn't think I would see you until later." Her mother explained to her as she hugged her daughter rubbing her back softly. "Natasha."

Natasha hugged her mom back softly. "I missed you too mom, so much." She said softly.

Her mother touched her cheeks softly getting a good look at her daughter. "You look like you haven't been eating a lot."

Natasha's cheeks flushed. "Sorry mom… schools been keeping me on my toes." The young woman admitted the truth to her mom knowing that there was no way around it and her mom would yell at her if she lied.

Her mother patted her daughter's shoulder and brought her inside of the house. "It's so good to have you home." She said softly.

Natasha smile. "I know it's hard not having me here." She said softly looking at her mother.

"But you know your father and I weren't going to stop you from going to college."

Natasha nodded her head knowing that her parents wouldn't do that to her. "I know that mom… I am just worried about you two being alone." She couldn't bring herself to say anything about her little brother that had died. It scared her still when she thought about it, but it was true. She was always afraid of leaving after her brother had passed.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. Kind of gave you a little bit of information on Natasha. I hope that you guys like her. I hope to have the next part out soon. Please leave a review. It's a fuel for me to keep writing. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Crazy Truth. I know that you guys didn't get to see much out of Natasha… this time you'll get to see some out of her more and more character development for her. I hope that you guys like this chapter.

Guest: I'm glad that you thought it was sweet even though that the prologue was kind of on the short side. I try not to make them too short, but just enough to make a point of trying to at least establish the character some. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Skellington: I'm glad that you thought that it was a sweet and tender moment between mother and daughter. I hope that you like this next part.

Romance Lover: That part will be revealed in this chapter. I kind of didn't reveal anything with whom her mother is, but I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, it seems she is. I hope that you enjoy this next part of the story.

**Chapter 1**

Dead Alive?

February 2010

A soft breath came out of Natasha's lips as she got out of her car. She had been away at school during the week and decided to come home and visit her mom and dad. She had been working her way through the police academy and it was fairly hard work. But the death of her little brother Owen was still fairly hard on her and her parents, that was one of the reasons why she kept thinking about the academy and came home.

She pulled her key out of her pocket and went to unlock the door. She turned the key and slowly went to go inside when she heard a strange noise. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." She called out for her parents.

"Sean?Owen?"

Her eyes went wide as she quickly rushed towards the living room and a scream came from her lips as her brother came towards her and her mother. Another shriek came from her lips as the door bursts open revealing a man with shaggy brown hair pulling them both to the side.

"Let's go!"

"No!"

"Go!" The man yelled causing both of the women to do as he said and run outside of the home that they had called home for many many years.

Jody let out a soft sob as she gripped her daughter tightly in her arms. "My husband!"

"Leave it! He's dead!"

"How can you be so cruel?" Natasha said as tears slid down her cheeks messing up the very little makeup that she wore.

"That was not my son!"

"Mom." Natasha said as she hugged her mother knowing that it was hard seeing Owen back and now her husband was dead. Natasha let out a choked sob feeling terrible that this was happening.

"You're right. It wasn't. Listen, Sheriff. Your town is in danger. People are in danger, and we need you to help them. Can you do that for me?"

Jody shook her head as she held onto her daughter.

"Can you focus for me, Sheriff? Sheriff?"

Jody slowly pulled away from her daughter and held onto her daughter's hand. "How do we put them down?"

"Head shot."

Jody nodded her head. "We're gonna need weapons."

Natasha took her head. "I'm helping…"

Sam looked at the two of them. "We can start by rounding up everybody we can find. Where is there a safe place we can take the people?"

"Jail."

"Right. Just, um…" He took out his gun. "Give me a minute." He said as he went back into the house. A gunshot then is heard by the two women.

"Mom… I'm helping."

"I know sweetheart, but this is dangerous…"

"I know mom, but you taught me how to shoot a gun… I think we can handle this." She admitted softly to her mother.

Jody patted her daughter's arm lightly knowing that Natasha wanted to help where she could.

SPNSPN

Jody took the guns out of the cabinet at the jail.

A group of people had gathered in the room.

Sam looked at the group. "Alright, if I hand you a gun and you see a dead person, I don't care if it's your friend, your neighbor, or your wife, you shoot for the head. That's the only way we survive."

"Uh, you mind telling us who the hell you are?" A man questioned as he looked at Sam.

"Friend of Bobby Singer's."

"Town drunk."

"No, I… I thought…" He nodded at Digger. "He was the town drunk."

"Who told you that?"

"Bobby Singer… Stay sharp. I'll watch the front door." Sam said letting out a soft breath having a feeling that things weren't like Bobby had said.

Jody handed her daughter a shotgun. "Sure you can handle that Tasha?"

"Yes, mom… Dad use to take me hunting… I think I can handle this…"

Jody touched her daughter's cheek softly. "I know sweetheart. Just be safe out there."

Natasha nodded her head knowing that her mom wanted her to be very safe and honestly, she didn't blame her mom on that front.

SPNSPN

Sam, Jody, and Natashe went into Bobby's home.

Sam noticed that his brother was trying to keep the zombies from getting them and it wasn't working and they had been busting their ass to get there, and having to kill a few zombies on the way. "Get down!" Sam yelled.

Dean got down shielding Bobby, as Sam, Jody, and Natasha fired their guns killing all of the zombies that were in their path.

Sam came over to where his brother and Bobby were as Natasha stood with her mother. "Are you okay?" He asked his brother with a worried gaze.

SPNSPN

Natasha bit her lower lip as she stood next to Sam in front of the massive funeral pyre that they built to burn the dead properly so they could be free from their lives of being zombies. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the pyre.

Jody and Dean walked over joining the two of them.

"Well, if there's any zombie left out there, we can't find them." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam looked over to Jody. "How are the townspeople?"

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized. A few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, nobody's believed 'em yet." Jody said as she put her hands into her pockets.

"Would you?"

Jody shook her head.

"How are you holding up?" Sam questioned softly as Natasha moved past him.

Jody hugged her daughter tightly which caused Sam to go silent. He knew that there was no way that either woman was okay.

Dean looked at the pyre with pursed lips. "Is that everyone?"

"All but one." Sam said softly to his brother.

Dean nodded his head and slowly walked to where Bobby was and Sam was right behind him.

Natasha pulled away. "Mom."

Jody looked at her daughter with a soft look. "Yeah sweetie?"

"I think I may want to help… I mean… the dead rising up… something's going on…"

"You… you want to help…"

Natasha pointed to the boys. "Them… I want to help them… and it seems maybe…"

"Natasha you can't be thinking…"

"Mom I promise I'll be okay… and if it gets too much… I'll turn and run for the hills."

Jody touched her daughter's cheek. "Please no… you can't be thinking of going with them… you're in school."

"Mom… I want to be like you, but I realize… now I can't be a cop…" Natasha said softly as she looked up at her mom. "I know there's more than this."

Jody took a soft breath. She knew that Natasha had made up her mind. Jody patted her daughter's cheek. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded her head. "Yes, mom…"

"Okay sweetheart." Jody said softly. "Please… just be careful out there."

"I will mom." She said softly. Natasha took a soft breath and slowly walked to where Sam and Dean were with Bobby. She bit her lower lip as Sam turned his head.

"Natasha… what are you doing here?" He asked his brows furrowing together in concern. "I thought that you would be on your way with your mom."

Natasha shook her head. "No… I told her, that I wanted to help."

Dean looked at her buffudled. "You want to… what?"

Bobby looked at Natasha with a worried gaze. "Girl have you done and lost your mind?"

Natasha let out a soft chuckle. "Perhaps, but I want to help. To me you were more than any of the other town drunks and your stories…"

"Girl you listened to them, didn't think you would believe me." Bobby said sputtering wondering why she was still standing there.

"I want to help. However that may be."

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

Sam slowly turned his attention to her letting out a soft breath. "Okay, but if it gets bad… get out of dodge."

Natasha nodded her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews keep me writing. So please let me know what you think and would like to see what happens next. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Crazy Truth. I know that it took me a while to get this next chapter posted and I apologize for that. I never meant for it to take this long to get this out for you my lovely readers. I can see that you guys are excited to see what the next chapter has in store for Natasha. So here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I know that they aren't very long at the moment and I do apologize for that, but there is a reason for it. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Crazy Truth.

**Chapter 2**

Scared Shitless

Natasha held her hands up nervously as Roy held his gun at her causing a nervous sweat to roll down her forehead. She looked over nervously as Dean was searching under his pillow for his gun.

Roy looked over at Dean. "Looking for this?" Roy questioned as he showed Dean his gun. He popped the cartridge out of the gun and tossed it aside.

Dean turned over seeing that Sam had a gun pointed at him and the same way as Natasha. His heart thumped in his chest. He knew that this was a bad thing. "Morning."

"Shut up. Hands where I can see em." Roy ordered gripping his gun tightly.

Dean lifted his hands up and then slowly sat up. "Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy? It is, isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt.

The two men looked at one another before Walt removed his mask.

"Doesn't matter." Walt said looking over at Roy.

Roy lifted his mask off of his face.

"Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean questioned as he looked at the two men.

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Walt questioned with narrowed eyes gripping his gun tightly.

"Who told you that?"

"We ain't the only hunters after you." Walt said as he pumped his shotgun. "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out. I can explain okay? Please."

Walt shot Sam right square in the chest.D

Dean jumped up only to have Roy point a gun at him.

"Stay the hell down."

"Shoot him." Walt said as he pointed his gun on Natasha.

"Killing Sam was right, but Dean…" Roy said looking over at Walt.

"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass with his whore, cause I don'. Shoot him." He said as he went to pull the trigger on his gun.

"Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going to warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road."

"Come on already."

Roy pulled the trigger at the same time that Walt did and Dean's and Natasha's body fell to the couch and bed that they had been on.

SPNSPN

Natasha looked at Ash with wary eyes. "You're going to go out and find them?" She asked hopeful. She was thankful that Ash had found her and brought her to his heaven. She wasn't sure how he found her or even that who he fully was, but when he said that he was friends with Sam and Dean she took a leap of faith and followed him knowing that it would hopefully reunite them together.

"Yes, si compadre." He said with a grin. "I'll be back before you know it."

Natasha nodded her head softly. "Okay. Thanks for bringing me here Ash."

He grinned a cheeky smile as he left his heaven. "Hold tight."

Natasha took a soft beath closing her eyes as he left her alone in his heaven. She didn't know what she was going to do when the boys were still out there in their heaven's most likely. She pursed her lips together as she waited.

SPNSPN

Natasha's head slowly lifted up when she heard the door open. She turned her head seeing Ash come back in his mask and cape. She saw the brothers and took a soft breath.

"Wait. Who are you?" Sam asked as they followed. He looked around the room it was much larger than what it should've been.

Ash removed his mask and cape. "Buenos dias, bitches." He said with a smile.

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Ash?"

Ash clapped his hands twice and the lights turned on. He spread his arms out in a welcoming manner. "Welcome to my blue heaven."

Dean looked around stunned and his eyes went even wider when he saw Natasha.

Sam smiled softly. They were in Ellen's Roadhouse.

"Good God, the Roadhouse. It even smells the same."

Ash picked up the cape and mask. "Bud, blood and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world." He said as he walked behind the bar and snapped his fingers. "How about a cold on? Up here? No hangover."

They joined Natasha at the bar.

"So… no offense…" Sam said softly.

"How did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this? I've been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler." Ash said cutting Sam off with a smile.

Sam smiled. "And you said this was your own heaven?"

"Yup! My own… personal…" Ash shotgun his beer while the brothers watched him. He burped.

"And when the angels jumped us? We were…"

"In your heaven." Ash said looking at the bewildered looks on the brothers faces.

"So there's two heavens?"

"No. More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it'll take those angel boys a minute to catch up." Ash explained to them.

"What?" Dean asked completely confused.

"See, you gotta stop thinking of heaven as one place. It's more like a butt-load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland accept without all the anti-Semitism."

The brothers still looked very confused.

"Disneyland?" Sam asked still perplexed.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. You see you got Winchester Land." He held up his hand to indicate the bar. "Ashland." He pointed around the outside of the bar. "A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together… heaven." Right? At the center of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise." Dean said thinking.

"Pretty much. A few people share… special cases. What not."

Dean blinked a few times. "What do you mean special?"

"Aw, you know. Like, uh, soul-mates." He looked at the two of them and looked at Natasha. "I found her in your land too you know. Anyway. Most people can't leave their own private Idaho."

"But you ain't most people." Dean said looking at Ash.

"Nope. They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. Andre the Giant." He looked at Sam. "Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanaga Vatsyayana."

"Who?" Sam asked in confusion.

Natasha let out a breath looking over at the brothers. "He wrote the Kama Sutra." She said as her cheeks colored some.

Ash nodded his head. "Huh, that boy's heaven? Ah, sweaty. Confusing."

"All this from a guy who use to sleep on a pool table." Dean said looking at Ash.

"Yeah. Now I'm dead, I'm living, man, a whole lot more."

"So, how'd you find us?" Sam asked curiously. He couldn't help, but wonder how Ash had found the three of them. And he had found Natasha first which put him at ease, but it also left a pit in his stomach. She was in their heaven.

"I rigged up my very own." He pulled out a laptop from under the bar. "Holy-rolling police scanner." He hit the power button starting it up displaying a mess of sound graphs and making an annoying piercing sound. "That's angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I'm fluent." He turned it off and put it back under the counter. "I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you. Again."

"Again?" Dean asked in surprise.

"This ain't the first time here. I mean, you boys die more than anyone I've ever met. And her."

"Really."

"Ah, yeah… you don't remember. God! Angels. Must've Windexed your brain."

"So, uh, I mean, have you found anybody else? Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked softly.

Ash looked at Sam taken aback. "Ellen and Jo are dead?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. A few months now. Sorry." Sam said softly.

Ash took a few moments to compose himself. "Um, hmm. Uh, they went down fighting?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. Til the end."

"Yeah,a lot of good it did. How 'bout our folks?" Dean asked bitterly.

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far… nada. I'm hey! There is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up." Ash left the bar leaving to the backroom that use to be his. There were symbols all over it.

"You were in our heaven?" Sam questioned softly looking over at Natasha.

Natasha looked over. "I… I dunno."

Ash cam back in with Pamela.

Dean and Sam looked over and a surprised look went across their faces.

"Pamela!" Sam said with a smile.

Pamela smiled as she looked at the boys. "Nice to see you boys again."

"Ooo." Ash said shivering a little bit.

SPNSPN

Sam stayed with Natasha and Ash at the bar. He watched Ash work on the computer that he had made. So this is how you get around up in here?"

"Hm, more or less. It's awesome to finally have an application… a practical application… for string theory." He explained to Sam as he worked on the laptop.

Sam looked over at Natasha. "I'm sorry…" He said softly pushing some of his hair back as he looked at her.

"For what? Getting me killed? Sam… that's not your fault… that's Walt and Roy's fault… never you or Dean's fault. They think that you two are such bad guys. And they don't know the you that I know. Or even that anyone else that you have met."

Sam smiled a small weak smile.

"Bingo." Ash said with a smile.

Natasha looked up. "You got it."

Ash nodded his head.

"Hey! Found a shortcut to the Garden." Sam called to his brother stopping what Pamela and Dean were talking about.

Ash gave them a thumbs up.

Pamela returned it.

"Oh yeah."

SPNSPN

Ash drew another sigil formula and it was different than any other one that he had drawn before. "All Access Pass to the Magic Kingdom."

Dean looked on from behind Ash. "Good."

Ash turned to him giving him a look.

"Not good?"

"That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden."

Pamela hugged Sam. "Watch your ass."

Sam nodded and left slowly.

Natasha followed behind Sam.

"And Dean."

Dean reached to hug Pamela only to have Pamela pull him down for a kiss. First one's short and the second one is longer.

Pamela smiled. "Yup. Just how I imagined." Pamela tapped his cheek and chuckled.

Dean turned to Ash as he finished his formula.

"Ah, gentlemen and lady. I don't mean to be a downer or anything but… I'm sure I'll see you again soon.

Dean glanced back at Pamela and winked.

Pamela smiled.

He turned back to Ash. "Well, keep a sixer on ice for us."

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah." Ash opened the door and they walked through.

SPNSPN

Natasha got close to the brothers as they stood outside of Sam and Dean's childhood home which was dark, empty and spooky looking. She shivered as she heard the train whistle.

"What the… Why are we back home?" Dean asked looking at the home with a bewildered look on his face.

"This is your childhood home?" Natasha asked softly.

Sam nodded his head. "I don't know. So what are we going to do?"

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess."

Mary appeared behind Dean wearing the same white nightgown that she had died in. "Honey why are you up?"

"Look. I'm… I'm sorry. I love you but you're not real and we don't have time…" Dean said softly looking at his mom.

"Did you have another nightmare? Tell me."

"I gotta go."

"Then how 'bout i tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned." Blood appeared on her stomach.

"Sammy, Natasha… let's get out of here." Dean said softly his voice shaking.

"Don't you walk away from me."

Dean stopped his shoulders shaking.

"I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me." She blinked and her eyes went yellow.

Dean stood frozen in place.

"Dean."

Dean turned to where Natasha and Sam stood. He looked at them devastated.

The lights in the house changed color to an unhealthy green huge. The room changed around them, the doors were gone.

Mary blinked her eyes and they went back to normal.

Natasha moved closer to Sam fear rising up in her chest.

"The worst was the smell. The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off?But the smell was so… you know for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But… it was my meat."

Dean moved back from Mary, going to the wall to investigate it to get out of there, but it was bricked off.

"And then, finally, I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I got away from you." She took a deep breath. "Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even Sam… and she will do the same."

Sam looked upset at the words that Mary said but didn't answer at what she said.

"You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe it's you." She chuckled.

"Easy now, kitten." Zachariah said as he walked up behind Mary while she smiled with an evil coy smile.

"You did this." Sam said looking at Zachariah.

"And I'm just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control?"

"You son of a bitch."

Angels came up behind them and held the three of them in place.

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you, Sam, but I have actually grown fond of your mother. Or at least the Blessed Memory of her." Zachariah moved Mary's hair and bent down kissing her neck.

Dean looked away.

"I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the… MILF."

"You can gloat all you want, you dick, you're still bald." Dean said snapping looking at Zachariah with narrowed eyes.

"In heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you're…" He breaks off to run his fingers down Mary's arm.

Sam looked away.

"Limited." He snapped his fingers and Mary disappeared. "Let's brass tack this, shall we?"

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too."

Zachariah stepped up to Dean and slammed his fist into Dean's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

Sam and Natasha struggled against the guards that held them.

"Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would Avert their eyes!" The house rumbled and shook. "I had respect! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me." He chuckled unhappily. "I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes. I'm still going to take it out on your asses. It's personal now boys, and the last person in history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm… 'petty'. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Excuse me. Sir?" A male voice rang out stopping his rant.

Zachariah turned seeing the other man. "I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to those three."

"Excuse me?" He asked in shock.

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist."

"You don't get to insist jack-squat."

The man stared him down. "No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders."

"You're lying." He said uncertain.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah looked at the three of them. He looked back at the newcomer and Zachariah and his goons disappeared in a flutter of wings.

They slowly moved closer to one another staring at the new angel and they no longer stood in the house, but in a verdant green garden.

"This is heaven's Garden?" Sam asked softly.

"It's… it's nice...ish. I guess." Dean said wrinkling his nose a little.

"You see what you want to here. For some it's God's throne room, for others it's Eden. You two, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip. And for Miss Mills it's the Terrace Park Japanese Gardens."

Natasha bit her lower lip softly. That was a garden that she constantly went to when she was a younger child.

Sam nodded his head remembering the trip he had gone on to the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. "You're Joshua."

The man nodded his head. "I'm Joshua."

"So, you talk to God."

"Mostly, He talks to me."

"Well, we need to speak to Him. It's important."

"Where is he?" Dean asked softly.

"On Earth."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam asked pressing.

"No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I… I don't get it. God's not talking to nobody so…" Dean said softly looking at Joshua.

"Why's he talking to me. I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize… gardener to gardener… and between us, I think he gets lonely."

"Well, my heart's breaking for him."

"Well can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam said softly hoping that Joshua would be able to help them.

"Actually he has a message for you. Back off."

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell him."

"But…"

"He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

Dean looked at Joshua stunned. "Not his problem?"

"God saved you already. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in heaven." He turned looking at Sam. "And after everything you've done too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him."

"But he can stop it. He can stop all of it." Dean said still stunned that God wasn't going to do anything.

"I suppose he could, but he won't."

"Why not?"

"Why does he allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that." Joshua said looking at them.

"So he's going to sit back and watch the world burn?"

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry."

Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood next to Sam. This was something that wasn't good. She knew it too.

"Forget it. Just another deadbeat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm use to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except… you don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith, in yourself, your brother, and now this."

Sam looked at his brother seeing the look on Dean's face. He had never seen Dean this desperate.

"God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know you're telling the truth." Natasha asked softly.

Joshua looked over at Natasha. "You think I would lie?"

"It's just… you're not exactly the first angel we've met." Sam said softly wrapping his arm around Natasha.

"I'm rooting for you guys! I wish I could do more to help you, I do. But… I just trim the hedges."

"So what now?"

"You go home again. I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you…" He lifted his hand. "To remember."

SPNSPN

Sam's eyes shot open first, shooting up and panting trying to catch his breath. Dean followed with the same reaction along with Natasha. Sam looked over at the two of them. "You alright."

Dean looked at his brother. "Define alright." Dean said picking up his phone dialing a phone number that he had grown use to. His lips pursed together.

Natasha took a soft breath.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with us getting you killed every time." Sam said softly.

"Sam… it's okay." She said softly.

SPNSPN

Castiel looked around the room looking so lost and without hope. He leaned against the divider as Sam, Dean, and Natasha packed their thing up. "Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying."

They looked at him.

Dean had his coat on and his bag was packed.

"I don't think he was, Cas. I'm sorry." Sam said letting out a sigh.

Dean watched Castiel as he moved to the entryway.

Castiel looked up. "You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Castiel searched above for any sigh, there was none. He turned back to Sam, Dean, and Natasha. He pulled the amulet from his pocket. "I don't need this anymore." Castiel tossed it to Dean.

Dean shook it out seeing it was the amulet.

"It's worthless." Castiel said as he turned away.

"Cas. Wait." Sam said softly.

The sound of wings were heard and Cas was gone.

Sam tossed a shirt onto the bed angrily.

Dean hadn't looked up from the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean."

Dean looked up at his brother. "How?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it. You, Natasha, and me, we'll find it."

Dean slowly picked up his bag and walked past him not saying a word. He didn't even look at his brother. He suddenly dropped the amulet in the trash. He opened the door and left.

Sam took a deep breath his shoulders sunken down.

Natasha took a breath and slowly went to the trashcan and picked up the amulet. She slowly pocketed it. "Let's go before Dean leaves without us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Crazy Truth. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story and I'm enjoying writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. If you guys would like to see something in future chapters please let me know. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I haven't decided on a pairing yet for this one. Who would you like to see Natasha with? Dean or Sam… or someone later? Until next time guys.


End file.
